


The Prince and Merlin: The Story Behind the Never Aired Episode (for obvious reasons) from Series One

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a wood shortage in Camelot, but not in Arthur’s chambers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and Merlin: The Story Behind the Never Aired Episode (for obvious reasons) from Series One

**Title:** The Prince and Merlin: The Story Behind the Never Aired Episode (for obvious reasons) from Series One  
**Pairing(s):** Merlin/Arthur  
**Prompt:** _Camelot is running low on wood supplies to warm the castle against the frozen outside. Arthur decides that the best solution to this is to have Merlin be his bed warmer. Purely to save wood, obviously._  
**Word Count:** 5700  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains:** explicit sexual content, language, first-time, hurt/comfort, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** This fic takes place immediately following episode two of series one. My timeline is probably a few days off and possibly the wrong season of the year, but I took some liberties. Thank you so much to my amazing betas, Sindhu and Headfirstforwaywardhalos, who made this story so much better.  
**Summary:** There’s a wood shortage in Camelot, but not in Arthur’s chambers.

 

“Aw, poor wittle Arthur’s servant boy hurt his feelings on the first day of the Winter Solstice celebrations, his most favourite time of the winter season,” goaded Morgana as she approached the table. “You should be thankful you have a servant who isn’t up your arse, Arthur, or is that what you want?” She added ruefully, her green eyes seemingly daring him to take the bait. “Yes, I agree that it was foolish of Merlin to do what he did, but I rather enjoyed seeing the look on Uther’s face. It’s good to see that man put in his place.”

Arthur bristled with indignation. “You would think that, Morgana, but you aren’t the one who has to go without his idiot servant because he… you know what? I don’t want to talk about this. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” he said sullenly as he abruptly stood and turned to walk away. He headed for his chambers, the good mood he’d been in for the past several days completely obliterated.

The castle had been alive and jovial for the past few days as the servants and courtiers prepared for the Winter Solstice celebrations, and Arthur hadn’t been immune to the festive atmosphere. Many of the rituals of the kingdom bored him to no end, but this was one of those occasions he’d always looked forward to. Invariably there was always plenty of drink and merriment to be had for the three days set aside to celebrate the winter season. Arthur had been known to go the whole of the triad of nights reveling with his men.

Even the king, who had his son on a short lead most of the time and who was far too serious when it came to his future heir, seemed to understand that Arthur needed to have fun during this time.

This season, Arthur should have known that something would mar the Winter Solstice for him; his luck as of late hadn’t been anywhere to be found. He was nearly killed by a deranged old woman days earlier. Then he’d been seconds away from having his life cut short by a venomous snake, and it had all happened after Merlin appeared. Arthur sighed. The boy had brought bad luck with him.

Bad luck or not, most everyone seemed to be beguiled by the newest addition to Camelot and no matter how completely useless he was as a servant, Arthur had an overwhelming feeling of dread that he would have to keep Merlin. It was as if there was something pushing the two of them together. It was a most disconcerting feeling, especially since Arthur found himself attracted to him.

As he approached the stairs, Arthur closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the beginnings of a headache, one which would no doubt get worse before it got better. If Merlin, with his insolence, endearingly infuriating personality, and easy-on-the-eyes features wasn’t enough of a problem, his father had added to it with an announcement that no one in Camelot would have ever wanted to hear.

 

_A pestilence has hit our land and half of the wood stored away for the winter has rotted. Beginning immediately, there will be a limit of one log per night per hearth. This order will remain in place until I rescind it and not one second before._

 

Arthur took the stairs two at a time, angry and disappointed. His father had met with him and Morgana immediately following the announcement. Arthur had hoped to hear how the king planned to help their subjects; it was one of the coldest winters that anyone could remember, and much of the lower town was overrun with sickness. Morgana had been sneaking food and supplies to them, but she could only do so much.

Instead of giving his son and ward orders on how to help those that most needed it, his father had told them that the three of them wouldn’t be affected by the wood shortage — they would continue as if nothing was amiss.

Arthur shouldn’t have been surprised; his father ruled with an iron fist and had never shown mercy to those less fortunate, but still, it had been a dagger to the heart. Arthur had voiced his concerns, but his father had, almost immediately, silenced him.

The king hadn’t, however, been able to silence Merlin, who made a remark about Gaius being ill and needing wood for fire more than the greedy king and his family. It was obvious to Arthur that Merlin hadn’t meant to be heard, but heard he had been. “You complete idiot,” Arthur mumbled to himself as he reached the top step. “Of all the people you had to get smart with, it just _had_ to be my father.”

Arthur was livid. Not only had his father embarrassed him in front of Morgana, his servant had made him look a fool in front of his father by speaking when he had no right to do so.

The boy had paid for his brazenness. The guards had taken him away immediately. Arthur hadn’t known what fate awaited Merlin — he’d wanted to ask, but with Uther’s mood, Arthur had wisely remained silent. Unlike his servant, the prince had no wish to be locked up or to stand outside in the freezing weather. Morgana’s maid had found Arthur before he made his way back to what was left of the celebrations and informed him that Merlin had been put in the stocks until sundown. A tame punishment by _Uther_ standards.

“Sire?”

Arthur turned around and frowned as he watched one of the chambermaids as she carried an armful of wood towards him, no doubt headed for his chambers, where she would place the supply by his hearth. He sighed and was reminded of a conversation he and Gaius had in the not-so-distant-past. The physician had told him that _sometimes you must put your own wants and needs aside, not only because it is the right thing to do, but because you genuinely want to see others prosper and not fail._

“Take the wood to the physician, Gaius’s, chambers,” Arthur said, his jaw set, his mind made up.

“But, Sire, I was given strict orders to deliver it to your chambers. The king has forbidden the others to have more than one—”

“I am well aware what my father has ordered, but I am his son and you were delivering wood to _me_. I am ordering you to take the wood meant for _me_ to the physician. Do not question me in future.”

After he made sure the chambermaid made her way down the stairs, Arthur stormed into his chambers, took off his jacket, threw it onto the table, then walked to his bedchamber. Merlin was preparing the bed and looked as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Arthur opened his mouth to ask how the stocks had been on such a frigid day. Merlin didn’t look any worse for it; he no doubt had changed clothes and had been properly fed by Gaius.

“Your bath is ready, Sire,” Merlin said, turning to face Arthur, that damnable grin on his face.

 _You are a servant. You have no voice and should never speak unless given permission to do so,_ were the words on the tip of Arthur’s tongue, anxious to find voice, but then he decided his words would more than likely do no good. Merlin had already shown himself to do as he pleased and, much to Arthur’s chagrin, his decisions had more often than not been good ones. Arthur shook his head. This boy would be his ruin. “Normally, Merlin, I would have my bath and then release you, but there’s been a change of plans. I require your presence tonight.”

“Is this about earlier? I didn’t think the king would hear me. I already stood in the stocks, but I suppose you’ll want to punish me further?” Merlin asked with resignation in his voice, no doubt worried that he was about to be sacked again.

“Don’t look so wounded, Merlin. My father’s punishment was adequate and your job is safe. Just learn to keep your mouth closed when around the king. You do that and life will be so much easier for you. Fail to do so and your fate is out of my hands. Understood?” Arthur said, hopeful that his steely stare would make an impression on his servant, although he doubted it would. It hadn’t before.

“Yes, Sire. Might I ask why you require my presence tonight? Gaius has taken ill and I am concerned about him, especially now that he only has access to one log.”

Arthur hesitated. He didn’t want to share what he’d done for the physician, but he was about to ask something of Merlin that the other mightn’t be happy about, so perhaps sharing what he had done would make his request and Merlin’s response more palatable. “I refuse to use the wood to keep warm whilst others freeze. My supply has been taken to Gaius, Merlin, and Morgana said she’d have her maid look in on him throughout the night.”

Merlin opened his mouth, shut it then opened it again. “Thank you,” he said with a huge satisfied grin firmly in place. He then returned to turning down the covers. “And you require my presence because…”

If looks could kill, Merlin would no longer have been among the living. Arthur had never dealt with such a cheeky servant. It was as infuriating as it was refreshing. “Because I have no intention of freezing in my sleep, Merlin. You will share my bed with me until either this frigid weather passes or Camelot’s supply of wood is replenished. I would guess the former will happen before the latter.” Arthur smirked, but let it go when he realized Merlin wasn’t looking at him.

When Merlin did look up and turn to Arthur, it was obvious he was none too pleased, and, really, why would he? He had worked for the prince less than a week and he was being ordered to spend the foreseeable future in his master’s bed. Arthur felt an ounce of remorse.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, a hurt look on his face.

“Oh, don’t look so downtrodden, Merlin, I have no plans to ravage your pale little pretty body. I just need you for your body heat, and I’m quite sure you could use mine. You are just skin and bones.”

**~*~**

After what may have been his last hot bath for some time, Arthur climbed into his bed and joined Merlin, who had the covers pulled up to his chin. Arthur glared and shook his head at his servant, who looked like a scared child. “Is there anything you aren’t terrified of, Merlin? I would ask if I should leave the fire lit so you won’t get scared, but as the fire will not last much longer, I’m afraid all you’ll have to protect you is me.” In response, Merlin turned away from him. Arthur put up his hands. In all his dealings with young men in his bed, not a single one of them had ever turned their back on him.

“I’m not scared, Sire, it’s just that I’ve never shared a bed with anyone,” Merlin mumbled.

“You haven’t?” Arthur found that difficult to believe. As naïve as the boy was, he was quite striking and many would likely want him in their bed. Arthur had certainly dreamt of it. “It’s rather nice, actually, waking up next to someone, and I think you’ll discover that when you do more than merely sleep in the same bed with another, you won’t want to go without that pleasure if you can help it.”

Merlin laughed nervously. “So I’ve heard. The knights talk about what they get up to at night and have asked me to join them. I’ve said no and they think it’s because I’m sharing your bed. How ironic that I really am sharing your bed but we won’t be doing anything. Goodnight, Sire,” he said nonchalantly.

“Goodnight, Merlin,” Arthur said to his servant’s back, sighing in defeat. The only reason he had Merlin in his bed was to use his body heat, which was impossible to do with the boy barely on the bed. Part of Arthur wanted to pull Merlin towards him, but a larger part of him wanted to ease his servant into the idea and not scare him further.

It was just a good thing that the cold was not unbearable as of yet; it was merely uncomfortable with the waning fire in the hearth. A few hours more and Arthur would no doubt curse himself for denying himself the comfort of heat that an endless supply of wood would give him. He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up to his chin, the same as Merlin.

**~*~**

Arthur was jarred awake by a strange noise. He opened his eyes to complete darkness, hearing the same noise repeatedly. He couldn’t decipher what it was, but then he turned and looked to where Merlin should be. He reached out with a hand and it met only the bed sheets and covers. “Merlin?” There was no answer.

He pushed back the covers and shivered — the temperature had fallen drastically in the past several hours — as he got out of the bed and carefully made his way to the other side, where his foot met something solid. “Merlin?”

It seemed that he had fallen off the bed, which shouldn’t have surprised Arthur as he had been sleeping on the edge. “Stupid boy,” he whispered.

“Arrrttthurrr?” answered Merlin, his voice trembling.

“Merlin.” Arthur carefully picked him up and put him in the bed. He then covered him and made sure he was tucked in so he’d have to work hard to fall off the bed again. “You are freezing,” Arthur said as he hurriedly made his way to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He sat up against the headboard and watched Merlin shiver uncontrollably, even bundled under the covers.

“So cold,” whispered Merlin.

“As there is nothing else to warm you, Merlin, will I do?” Arthur asked, not sure what he would do if Merlin said no. “I don’t see that you have a choice if you don’t wish to freeze, which you are most assuredly already doing.”

There was no audible response, but Merlin turned towards Arthur and nodded.

Arthur maneuvered himself so he was lying down and motioned for Merlin to move closer, then he rubbed Merlin’s arms and settled the boy’s head on his chest before covering them back up. “Go to sleep.” Arthur had a ridiculous urge to kiss Merlin on the forehead. He instead shook his head as he stared at his servant, who had begun to snore softly, and wondered how it was that he had fallen so completely for his manservant in less than seven days.

The next time Arthur woke, he did so smiling. He loved the feeling of waking up holding someone, but when he opened his eyes and saw Merlin, he was reminded that this was not a lover in his bed. It was Merlin and he was in the bed only because he had been ordered to do so. Arthur sighed as he sat up, then he covered Merlin more tightly as he berated himself. Having Merlin share his bed had seemed like a good idea at the time, but he’d been wrong. Very wrong.

Another lesson from Gaius: stark realities rarely equaled grandiose expectations.

“You awake?” came from beneath the covers.

“Yes, The cold woke me. Are you warm enough, Merlin?” Arthur asked as he pulled back the covers just enough so he could see Merlin’s face, which looked flushed.

“I think I’m catching cold,” said Merlin before allowing a small laugh. “Not that you’ll have sympathy for me, Sire, but standing in the stocks in the wind and snow left little hope of me avoiding this,” he added, sheepishly. Then, as if on cue, he sneezed and wiped his nose on his shirtsleeve.

“Damn, your insolence,” Arthur whispered as he lay back down and pulled Merlin up so his head once again rested on his chest. He then covered them both. “Try to sleep.”

“You’re warm. Feels good,” Merlin said, closing his eyes.

Arthur was doomed. He had wanted Merlin from the beginning, but that had been merely a physical need, and one not at all unfamiliar. The young prince had bedded most of his servants, and Merlin was just another, or so Arthur had thought. The feeling he was currently experiencing, however, was not only physical. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew it was there, and it was real.

When Arthur next opened his eyes, he immediately felt the absence of Merlin’s warmth next to him, but he knew where the boy was. He would be caring for Gaius. Arthur thought about closing his eyes again, but he had training and a meeting with his father to attend, so he reluctantly forced himself out of the bed, shivering.

He couldn’t remember ever being this cold indoors, but he knew it wouldn’t last and he wanted to prove a point to his father. He only hoped he could avoid Merlin’s cold whilst doing so, but he had to admit that he hadn’t done anything at all to prevent that eventuality.

After dressing himself, he made his way to Gaius’s to check on him and Merlin before he headed off for training. He hoped the physician wasn’t too ill; he’d noticed him coughing the previous morning, but he hadn’t thought much of it.

When he entered the familiar chambers, Arthur saw Merlin standing over Gaius’s work table. “How is Gaius?” he asked as he set down his equipment on the bench.

“He’s asleep. Gwen said he had a restless night,” was Merlin’s dour response as he looked at Arthur wearily, his nose red and raw.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, I had no right to keep you in my chambers last night. You should have been with Gaius.”

“Yeah, I should’ve been, but there’s nothing to be done for that now.” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “May I stay with him today? I’ll come do my chores in your chambers later.” Then he sneezed and again wiped his nose on his shirtsleeve, which bore the evidence of the bad cold he had.

Arthur’s initial thought was to say no, that it wasn’t at all permissible for Merlin to stay with Gaius, that he needed to come back to Arthur’s chambers immediately and let him take care of him, but then he thought better of that response. He had a meeting and training, and would his denying Merlin his request really be in Arthur’s best interest? “Yes, but don’t make this a habit, Merlin. I’ll expect you by sundown.”

**~*~**

It was freezing outdoors, but training waited for no one, because war waited for no one. Arthur walked away from the training field, exhausted. Three hours meeting with his father and the council, then four hours training, with only lunch and relief breaks to break up his busy day, he had reached his limit and once in the armory, collapsed onto a bench.

He was hot and his throat hurt. He closed his eyes as he removed his hauberk. He couldn’t afford to be ill; there were too many things he had to do. And, he couldn’t imagine being ill whilst having no fire to warm him. Of course, he could remedy that quickly enough, but he wouldn’t.

Even if his stubbornness caused him to come down with a cold.

Merlin’s cold.

It seemed as though he and Merlin would be ill together.

Ten minutes later he sluggishly walked into his chambers and fell into his chair at the table that was laden with food. The festivities planned for the second evening of the Winter Solstice celebrations had been cancelled, but even if they hadn’t been, Arthur doubted he’d have been able to attend. He felt miserable.

“Sire?” called out Merlin as he departed the bed chamber. “I took the liberty of— you look like shit,” he said as he walked over to Arthur and put his hand on his forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Arthur glared. “Draw me a bath. Every muscle in my body aches,” and he stood and walked to his bed chamber, then fell onto the bed and closed his eyes. “I have no time for this.”

Then he remembered there were no logs to start a fire that would heat the water for his bath. He was about to yell for Merlin to forget the bath when the boy poked his head around the bed hanging.

“Sorry, but no hot water, Sire. Let me go get a few logs. I know you want to prove a point. I admire you for it, but you don’t look well and being exposed to the cold tonight will do nothing good for you.”

Arthur opened an eye. “Yeah, I know, but no one else in Camelot gets a free pass because they are ill, so neither will I. I’ll just have to rely on you to keep me warm,” and then he sat up and opened both eyes. “But if you’d rather stay with Gaius, Merlin, I’ll understand. He’s your guardian and I expect he means more to you than I do.”

“Yeah, that he does,” Merlin said quickly, not even attempting to hide his smirk, “but Gaius can manage; he’s still weak, but he can survive without me. My duty tonight is to you.”

Thirty minutes later, Merlin climbed into the bed and spooned Arthur from behind. Then he sneezed.

“Merlin, your feet are freezing!” Arthur groused, then he sneezed. When a kerchief was placed in front of him he took it and wiped the cloth across his nose and growled. He hated being ill.

When the same hand that had handed him the kerchief took it from him, Arthur turned his head and glared when his insubordinate servant dared hold the cloth to his nose.

“Blow.”

Arthur had no intention of blowing anything other than Merlin anytime soon, but then he found himself blowing his nose into the cloth, just as he had done as a child when his father had asked him to do the same.

Returning his head to the pillow, Arthur couldn’t believe how horrid he felt. He wished for sleep to claim him, but he was so very cold. His only thought was that he needed to be warm. That was the only way he could get sleep, and sleep was the only way he would get better. So, when he felt Merlin wrapping his long arms around him, Arthur allowed himself to close his eyes. He was still freezing, but he had every confidence that his servant would take care of him.

“I think, Sire, that you just might get tonight what you seemed to want last night,” said Merlin, in barely more than a whisper as his mouth tickled Arthur’s ear. “Not that you deserve it, mind. You really need to work on your bedside manners.”

Arthur was about to reply to that unwarranted comment by saying that he had a very good bedside manner according to every other bedmate he’d ever had, but he began sneezing, which was probably a good thing, because in the few seconds he was unable to speak, he realised it probably wouldn’t be the wisest course of action to compare Merlin to his previous lovers. The kerchief was again waved in front of his eyes and he plucked it out of Merlin’s hands. This time, he blew without help.

“My prince needs warming up,” Merlin then said, only a tiny bit of haughtiness in his voice as he sat up and looked down at Arthur. “You hardly look like you have energy enough to speak, Sire. You took care of me last night. Now let me care for you.”

"As you— er, Merlin,“ Arthur changed the course of the conversation abruptly when Merlin’s comment about his getting what he wanted last night finally registered, “I won’t deny that I want you, but you don’t need to do this. I fear I’ve made you think that you have no choice. I’m sorry for that. When I told you I wanted you in my bed last night, it really was only for your body heat; I had no intention of doing anything more, even if that’s what I wanted. If you want to do this, then I am all for it, but not unless you’re sure. I don’t want for your first time to be something you look back on with regret.”

“I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I didn't want to, Arthur, so save your voice and relax,” Merlin said, his expression serious. “I work for you and there are many things I must do as your servant that I probably have and will complain about, but I do it because it is my job. My being in your bed is not one of those things. I don’t think what we are doing now has anything to do with me being your servant. You might think otherwise, but I don’t. I would never warm someone’s bed for them because I was told to. When you asked me to stay with you last night, I was uncomfortable. You know why, but you need to know that I wanted to be there and when I woke this morning and watched you sleep, it took all of my willpower to not kiss you.”

“Then I’m all yours, Merlin,” Arthur said, wanting to say more but knowing it would be best if he didn’t. He smiled when Merlin leaned in and kissed his nose before spooning him again. Arthur then felt kisses on his neck — so many that they felt like wisps of warm breeze warming his skin. There was a soft bite, then one that wasn’t so soft. Arthur let out a moan.

“So responsive,” Merlin said as he ceased the biting and lowered his attentions. “I want to taste you. May I?” he asked, his breathing laboured.

“Yes,” Arthur managed to say as he turned over onto his back and saw how flushed Merlin was. Arthur grinned. Merlin wasn’t the only one affected. Arthur had doubted his ability to become aroused because of his feeling so poorly, but there was no doubt that he was indeed ready for what was to come. “How do you want me?” he then asked, feeling strange. In all his adventures beneath the sheets, he had not once asked another how they wanted him.

“Turn towards me,” was Merlin’s reply.

Arthur did as asked and closed his eyes as he felt his breeches being lowered.

“You, like me, might be feeling like death, Arthur, but not all of you is feeling down,” Merlin said as he lowered his head, not giving Arthur a chance to respond.

Arthur let out a small chuckle, relieved that Merlin seemed relaxed enough to tease and use his first name instead of sire. Merlin was his servant and, in that capacity, had to show deference and respect to Arthur, but when they were in bed together, Arthur didn’t want Merlin to feel constrained by titles. He opened his mouth to say as much, but then he was engulfed in Merlin’s warm mouth and all thought of coherent response left him. It was heaven, and the biting cold that he felt began seeping out of him, replaced by warmth. Then he sneezed.

“It’s under my pillow,” said Merlin as he came up for air. “Don’t forget to blow,” he then said, laughing and ducking out of the way of Arthur’s hand. Then he was on Arthur again, sucking him for dear life.

Several minutes later Arthur bucked off the bed when he felt the beginnings of his orgasm building. It was coming much sooner than usual, but he had wanted Merlin for days and the reality was overwhelming. “Merlin, I’m about to come. Don’t try to swallow it all. Just take what you can and, if you want, pull off. You don’t need to swallow.”

Merlin let Arthur’s cock slip from his mouth. “Thanks for the warning, but let me try,” was his matter-of-fact reply before he was once again taking Arthur’s cock, sucking and swallowing.

Arthur grinned for a few seconds until his orgasm hit, then he heard himself moaning and groaning and talking, although he doubted anything he said could be understood. “So bloody good, Merlin,” and he rode it out and heard Merlin slurping and felt his tongue lapping up everything it could find. Then he felt as his cock slipped from Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin was a keeper. “Should I turn over?” Arthur managed to ask, his breathing extremely labored, before he began to sneeze and couldn’t stop. He grabbed the kerchief again and frowned at the state of it. He thought it might be time for another.

“I don’t think we should do anything more tonight, Arthur; you need sleep. We can continue tomorrow night.”

Arthur opened his watering eyes and grinned. Merlin had white ejaculate all over his face. “Come here,” he said, and when Merlin crawled up the bed, Arthur wrapped his arms around him and kissed him before licking up every last bit of him that Merlin wore on his face.

Arthur then pulled back. “I want you now. I know we’re not well and this is a really bad idea, but I don’t feel good, and neither do you. We might as well not feel good together whilst making each other feel good,” Arthur said, not sure he’d made any sense. His head was pounding and he didn’t feel completely present, but he did know that he wanted Merlin inside him. He sneezed again and used his shirtsleeve to wipe the now thick green stuff from his sore nose. He dared Merlin to say anything and, thankfully, he remained silent.

“Okay, Arthur,” Merlin said, a bit hesitant, “but I want to see your face. And as I really have no idea what I’m doing, I’d rather you be able to see me as well,” Merlin said, blushing and grinning.

Arthur caressed Merlin’s face. “Your cock fits into my hole. Here, use this,” and he reached over and opened his bedside drawer. He took out a phial and handed it to Merlin. “Use it liberally on yourself. I want this to be good for you.”

Merlin returned to his previous position and methodically began to prepare Arthur, then himself. Several minutes later he looked into Arthur’s eyes. “You have to tell me if I hurt you.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Arthur said, knowing that there was little chance of Merlin hurting him. “I’m ready. And Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be fine,” Arthur said, knowing he hadn’t said what he’d intended to. “You’ve not hurt me thus far, have you?”

“No, I haven’t,” then Merlin slid into Arthur.

Arthur stared into Merlin’s eyes and smiled. “You’re doing good. Don’t stop. You’ll know when you’re in all the way.”

Merlin sneezed. “I can’t believe we are doing this; we’re going to pay for this tomorrow, aren’t we?”

“I think we’re already paying for it,” Arthur said as he felt the results of Merlin’s sneeze on his chest, “but at least we can sleep with a smile on our faces as we sneeze and cough into each other’s arms tonight. We’ll deal with the repercussions tomorrow.”

Merlin grinned. “I think I’m in all the way. You feel good, really good, Arthur.”

“I’d feel better if you moved. I don’t need to tell you what to do next, do I?” Arthur asked, grinning.

“No, Arthur, in and out, in and out. I think I have that part,” and as if to prove his point, he pulled out and pushed back in. He increased his pressure with each subsequent thrust. “How am I doing?” he managed to say, his breath becoming erratic, and then he sneezed.

“Very well, just try not to sneeze on me. I’m trying to keep all the green stuff up here, okay?” Arthur said, pointing to his red nose.

“Aye, Sire, I shall do my best,” was Merlin’s flippant reply, his rolling eyes showing his level of seriousness. He continued to pump his cock in and out of Arthur. He sped up his movements and several minutes later, he came and his body convulsed as Arthur milked his cock of everything it had to offer.

Still inside of Arthur, Merlin looked up and let out a laugh when Arthur sneezed. “You need sleep, Arthur,” and Merlin slowly pulled out. He then used the bed sheets to clean them before pulling up their breeches and crawling up the bed until he was beside Arthur. “Are you warm now?”

Arthur reached up and pulled Merlin down for a kiss. When he pulled back, he cupped Merlin’s chin with both his hands. “More than enough to get the both of us through the night.”

A few minutes passed in silence, then Merlin kissed Arthur. “Thank you for giving Gaius the wood. I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

Had he been feeling better, Arthur would have asked Merlin to rephrase that last statement. As it was, he merely grinned. Merlin probably wouldn’t understand. “It was one of my easier decisions, Merlin, one I never would have made had you not embarrassed me in front of my father. I don't suggest making a habit of doing such in the future, however. I think I’m beginning to figure you out, but my father isn't one for that. If you cross him, it will not end well, Merlin.”

A sneeze was Merlin’s reply as he nodded and wiped his arm across his dripping nose.

Arthur reached beneath his pillow, grabbed the kerchief, and held it to Merlin’s nose. “Blow.”

Three blows and two sneezes later, a miserable looking Merlin scooted closer to Arthur, closed his eyes, laid his head on the inviting, warm chest, and took Arthur’s offered hands in his.

Arthur wanted to say something profound, to thank Merlin for the last two nights and to tell him that he wanted more nights, but then he sneezed and allowed the moment to pass. What would be would be. He kissed the tip of Merlin’s nose and murmured softly, “sleep.”

Merlin sneezed.


End file.
